One Step
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: IeMitsu - Rat M - Pov Ishida Mitsunari Hubunganku dengan Ieyasu semakin dekat, namun kedekatan kami membuatku semakin takut akan dirinya. Bukan karena rasa suka yang memudar, tetapi tatapannya yang begitu kuat dan menyeramkan. Haruskah aku memutuskan hubungan ini?


**One Step**

Timeline : Sengoku Basara Gakuen

By : Capcom

Character : Tokugawa Ieyasu & Ishida Mitsunari

Rat : M

 **-0000000- ( pov : Ishida Mitsunari )**

"Mitsunari-senpai!"

Shima Sakon, adik kelas sekaligus teman sekamar asrama datang dengan sebungkus plastik di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya dia lambaikan, menyapaku yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku ruang kantin asrama Gakuen Basara. Sejak aku terbangun, aku sudah tidak melihat sosoknya di tempat tidur. Mengira bahwa dirinya mempunyai jadwal kegiatan di klubnya, aku memutuskan untuk sendirian mencari sarapan.

"Mitsunari-senpai, akhirnya ya…," Sakon duduk dibangku seberang, meletakan plastik di atas meja dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi. Dua kotak susu serta 3 bungkus roti serta sebungkus nasi kepal. "Selamat, Mitsunari-senpai!"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, Sakon? Aku tidak mengerti."

Sakon menyerahkan sekotak susu, sebungkus nasi kepal serta sebungkus roti kepadaku. "Aku dengar kalau hubungan senpai dengan Ieyasu-senpai berjalan dengan baik!" Sakon menundukkan kepala serta tubuhnya, dan berbisik, "...jadi kapan kalian akan menikah, Mitsunari senpai…?"

"Sakon!," spontan aku mengetuk kepala Sakon dengan kepalan tangan kiriku. Kedua telapak tangannya langsung diletakan di bagian kepala yang baru saja aku pukul. "Jangan berbicara macam-macam, kamu! Lagipula dari siapa kamu mendengar rumor itu?!"

"Dari Ieyasu sendiri, Mitsunari-senpai."

Aku mengepal kedua tangannku, menggeram dan meneriaki nama 'Ieyasu' di dalam kepalaku. Alhasil, aku memejamkan kedua mataku seiring menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Mitsunari-senpai, rumor itu… benar?"

Sakon terlihat takut tetapi rasa penasarannya membuatku menyerah. Jika tertarik pada sesuatu hal, dia akan gigih mendapatkannya.

"Rahasiakan ini termasuk ke Hideyoshi-senpai."

Sakon mengangguk dan kembali bertanya, "Tetapi kenapa harus di rahasiakan, Mitsunari-senpai? Selain itu, mengapa Mitsunari-senpai terlihat tidak bersemangat? Apakan Ieyasu-senpai memaksamu sesuatu?"

Sakon bangun dari duduknya dengan nada cukup tinggi. Walau dirinya tidak berkata apa-apa, tetapi aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. "Tidak, Sakon. Jangan gegabah."

"Jadi Ieyasu-senpai memaksamu? Mengancam, Mitsunari-senpai?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak dengan ucapannya, tetapi kedua matanya seakan demikian, Sakon."

Sakon tercenga dan dengan segera aku menarik tangannya untuk kembali ke posisi duduk untuk tidak mengundang banyak perhatian.

"Aku memang menyukai dirinya, Tokugawa Ieyasu, tetapi semakin lama dirinya terlihat menakutkan, Sakon…"

Sakon terdiam, meneguk susunya sesaat dan kembali bertanya, "Mengapa, Mitsunari-senpai? Kenapa bisa berfikir demikian?"

Sakon tersenyum namun rasa khawatirnya tidak dapat dia tutupi. Diriku yang tidak terbiasa menceritakan keseharianku kepada siapapun, merasa beruntung atas kehadiran Shima Sakon. Seorang junior yang merupakan junior, salah satu anggota dalam osis sekaligus teman sekamar asrama.

Perlahan aku menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi kemarin lusa. Perjalanan ke kota bersama dengan Ieyasu yang berjalan dengan baik. Sepanjang perjalanan, makan siang, serta membeli beberapa keperluan, semua berjalan dengan baik. Sikap dan tindakan Ieyasu tidak ada yang aneh. Semua terlihat biasa dan normal.

Sebelum langit menjadi gelap, kami beristirahat sejenak di salah satu taman dekat apartemen Ieyasu. Taman yang cukup luas dan banyak pengunjung dari berbagai macam usia. Tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk beristirahat maupun untuk berkencan. Tidak disangka, di taman inilah seorang Tokugawa Ieyasu melamarku dengan sebuah cincin serta kalung yang dia berikan.

Warna langit yang semakin gelap, Ieyasu mengundang untuk istirahat dan makan malam bersama di apartemennya. Makan malam berjalan dengan baik dan ditutupi dengan sebuah kecupan dariku sebagai ganti hadiah kepadanya. Ketika aku hendak memakai sepatu, tiba-tiba saja Ieyasu menarik tangannku dan mendekapku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mitsunari, bagaimana kalau hari ini…," bisik Ieyasu seiring salah satu tangannya dia lingkarkan pada pinggangku.

"Berhenti, Ieyasu! Aku lelah hari ini. Antarkan aku pulang sekarang!"

"Tapi hari ini adalah hari besar kita berdua…" Ieyasu langsung merendahkan tubuhnya, membopongku dengan kedua tangan kekarnya, meletakan dan mengunciku diatas tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya dia dekatkan pada leherku dan berbisik, "... hanya malam ini, Mitsunari…"

"Aku serius, Ieyasu! Aku tidak ingin-"

Salah satu tangan Ieyasu mengunci tanganku diatas kepala, menciumku seiring salah satu tangan lainnya mulai menyentuh tubuhku. Tanganku yang terbebas mencoba untuk mendorong tubuhnya sebagai perlawanan tetapi semua sia-sia karena besar tubuh serta tenaga yang berbeda.

Berhubungan intim dengan Ieyasu bukan untuk yang pertama kali ataupun hal baru untukku. Hanya saja, semakin lama tatapan Ieyasu semakin menakutkan. Rasa takut serta khawatir terus menguasai, hingga di saat kami memasuki tahap puncak.

"Mi-mitsunari!"

Tatapan kedua mata Ieyasu terlihat menyeramkan! Kedua matanya menatap tajam dan gerakan tubuhnya semakin cepat, membuat tubuhku semakin bergetar ketakutan.

"Hen-hentikan, Ieyasu!"

"Tidak, Mitsunari. Aku tahu kalau kamu menikmatinya.."

 _Tidak.. Tidak… Tidak, Ieyasu!_

"Kumohon berhenti…," ucapku dengan nada lemas, namun sepertinya tidak sampai di telinga Ieyasu.

"Mitsunari…!"

"...i...ieyasu…!"

Kedua tangan Ieyasu melingkari tubuhku, mendekapku dengan erat seiring kurasakan aliran air yang begitu deras memenuhi tubuhku. Kedua nafas kami saling beradu satu sama lain. Detak jantung yang begitu cepat membuatku sulit bernafas melalui hidung, sehingga aku gunakan mulut untuk mengaturnya.

"Mitsunari…"

Ieyasu kembali menarik wajahku dan bibir kami saling bersentuhan. Diriku yang merasa kecewa atas keputusan Ieyasu, mendorong tubuhnya dengan sisa tenagaku, berlari menuju kamar mandinya dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

Kaca dalam kamar mandi Ieyasu cukup besar sehingga aku dapat melihat tubuhku dari ujung rambut hingga pinggang. Beberapa bercak merah di beberapa tempat serta cairan putih seperti lem berada di dada dan perutku. Cairan putih lainnya mengalir perlahan mengikuti posisi berdiri kedua kakiku. Perut dan dada yang terasa sesak membuatku berjongkok dan air mata mengalir membasahi wajahku.

"...oleh karena itu Ieyasu-senpai tidak bersama dengan Mitsunari-senpai?"

Aku mengangguk. "Sejak perjalanan kembali ke asrama, aku tidak berbicara, membalas pesan atau mengangkat teleponnya. Aku merasa kesal, Sakon!"

Sakon terdiam sejenak. "Walau hari ini hari Senin, tapi kita masih ada 5 hari untuk menghabiskan liburan… apa tidak sayang, Mitsunari-senpai?"

"Aku tidak perduli, Sakon. Saat ini aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya! Aku kesal! Aku marah padanya!"

"... tapi tidak membenci Ieyasu-senpai, kan?," tanya Sakon dengan nada lebih lembut. "Mitsunari-senpai kesal padanya. Marah padanya sampai tidak ingin bertemu padanya… tetapi Mitsunari-senpai masih menyayanginya, bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakon"

"Mitsunari-senpai, maaf jika aku lancang. Tetapi, mengapa Mitsunari-senpai menolak? Bukankah hal yang wajar jika merayakan kedekatan kalian dengan…"

Belum selesai Sakon berbicara, helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutku. Sakon langsung terdiam dan kembali menatapku dengan serius.

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, Sakon. Tatapan matanya semakin lama semakin menakutkan! Aku merasa hubungan kami hanya sekedar nafsu, bukan atas dasar ' _bond'_ yang sering ia katakan."

Sakon kembali terdiam dan kini mengeluarkan telepon genggam dari saku kemejanya. "Bagaimana kalau Mitsunari-senpai langsung memberitahu Ieyasu-senpai secara langsung?"

"A-apa?!"

Sakon tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. "Mitsunari-senpai, bagaimana kalau langsung mengatakan itu kepada Ieyasu-senpai mengenai apa yang dipikirkan oleh senpai. Aku merasa Ieyasu-senpai akan mendengarkan. Terlebih dia sangat baik dan perhatian kepada Mitsunari-senpai."

"Ti-tidak mungkin, Sakon! Mengapa harus aku yang mengatakan itu kepadanya! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memberitahu Ieyasu-senpai?"

Gerakan jari Sakon terlihat sangat cepat! Tidak ingin Sakon bertindak sesuka hati, tangan kananku menarik paksa telepon miliknya.

"Jangan bertindak gila, Sakon! Kamu jangan ikut campur!"

"Eeeeh? Tapi aku hanya ingin membantu, Mitsunari-senpai."

Kegilaan Sakon memang bukan hal baru untukku. Tetapi untuk kasus seperti ini, aku tidak ingin dirinya terlibat!

"Tidak!"

"Kumohon, Mitsunari-senpai," dengan nada memelas serta kedua telapak tangan di depan wajahnya, Sakon memohon kepadaku.

"Tidak!"

"Kumohon, ya… Mitsunari-senpai…"

"Jika aku katakan Tidak, tetap Tidak, Sakon!"

"Mitsunari-senpai…"

"Sudah cukup, Sakon! Aku tidak ingin kamu ikut campur dalam masalahku bersama Ieyasu."

"...masalah denganku, Mitsunari?"

Suara yang cukup berat dan tidak terdengar asing ditelinga, membuatku mencari sumber dari suara tersebut. Ieyasu dengan setelan kaos putih serta celana jeans, berjalan perlahan mendekatiku. Mengetahui asal sumber suara tersebut, aku kembali membalikkan pandanganku kepada Sakon.

"Sakon, apa kamu yang…!," geramku.

"Tu-tunggu, Mitsunari-senpai. Jangan marah dulu. Aku hanya berniat membantu saja."

"Jangan marah, Mitsunari," Ieyasu kini duduk di sisi kanan Sakon. "Karena kamu tidak membalas pesan ataupun mengangkat telefon, aku meminta Sakon untuk membantu. Kebetulan Sakon hari ini kembali ke asrama, jadi aku meminta dirinya untuk menghubungiku jika dirinya melihatmu di sekitar asrama."

"Itu benar, Mitsunari-senpai," bela Sakon. "Ieyasu-senpai juga berpesan kepadaku untuk membelikan sarapan. Tidak jarang Mitsunari-senpai melewatkan jam sarapan, kan? Itu tidak baik, Mitsunari-senpai…"

"... dan kini kamu sudah berani menasehatiku, Sakon?," ucapku dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi. Langsung Sakon kembali meletakan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya dan menunduk sebagai tanda maaf kepadaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?," sela Ieyasu ditengah suasana yang semakin tegang. "Sakon, kamu bebas memilih makanan yang kamu suka." Ieyasu mengeluarkan selembar uang dari dompet hitamnya namun Sakon menolak.

"Setelah ini aku harus segera kembali ke klub, Ieyasu-senpai. Aku titip makan untuk makan malam saja, bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah! Nanti malam, jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku, ya!"

"Jadi sekarang kalian sudah bekerjasama, Sakon!," geramku memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Mi-mitsunari senpai…," Sakon yang berdiri dari posisi duduknya, berjalan mendekatiku lalu memelukku dari samping. "Jangan marah, Mitsunari-senpai. Aku hanya ingin membantu saja. Aku serius…"

Melihat kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca, aku merasa tidak tega untuk terus memarahinya. Dia memang salah satu junior yang paling baik dan tahan dengan sikapku ini. Aku kembali menghela nafas dan berkata, "Jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku jika sudah selesai dari kegiatan klub! Jika tidak, aku tidak akan membukakan pintu kamar untukmu!"

"Baik, Mitsunari-senpai!"

Sakon segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari keluar dari gedung kantin asrama. Duduk berhadapan dengan seorang Tokugawa Ieyasu, membuatku membali merasa tegang dan takut.

"Mitsunari…"

Aku terdiam menunduk dan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Tanganku yang berada diatas meja di genggam oleh kedua tangannya, tetapi aku langsung menariknya. Tanda bahwa aku masih marah dan kesal kepadanya.

"Mitsunari, maukah kita pindah tempat sejenak? Tidak enak jika kita berbicara di gedung kantin. Ada yang ingin aku jelaskan…"

"...tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan, Ieyasu! Semua sudah jelas!"

Ieyasu menghela nafas sejenak, bangun dari duduknya lalu berdiri dibelakangku. "Baiklah. Tapi aku ingin kita membahas masalah ini tidak di gedung kantin asrama, Mitsunari. Bagaimana?"

Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berhadapan dengannya. "Tetapi tidak di kamarku!"

Ieyasu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kita berbicara di taman belakang saja, bersedia?"

Cahaya matahari yang tertutup awan tebal membuat udara tidak terlalu panas atau dingin. Bau air laut mulai menyentuh hidung, tanda bahwa langit akan segera menangis. Tetapi untuk saat ini hanya awan hitam yang bergerak dengan perlahan.

Dalam keheningan kami berjalan menuju salah satu pondok. Pondok ini cukup jauh dari gedung kantin sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang curiga dengan keberadaan kami berdua. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut kami. Hanya sorotan mata yang saling bertemu dalam keheningan.

"Apa yang ingin kamu katakan, Ieyasu? Cepat kamu katakan dengan singkat karena sepertinya akan segera hujan."

Ieyasu yang berdiri di belakangku menarik salah satu tanganku sehingga kami saling berhadapan. Jari manis tangan kananku dihadapkan diantara kami berdua.

"Mitsunari, apakah mau masih menerima lamaranku?" Tidak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulutku. "Maafkan aku jika aku berbuat salah, Mitsunari. Tapi aku masih ingin bersama dengan dirimu."

Wajah memelas Ieyasu membuatku terpukau sekaligus membangkitkan rasa amarahku. Kutepis genggaman tangannya lalu membelakanginya.

"Jika kamu masih ingin bersama dengan diriku, mengapa kamu memaksaku, Ieyasu! Mengapa kamu tidak mendengarkan perkataanku!"

Aku menggeram hingga menundukkan kepalaku. Kurasakan tubuhku bergetar dan suara teriakanku tertutup dengan derasnya tangisan langit yang membasahi seluruh isi permukaan bumi. Ieyasu memelukku dari belakang dengan erat. Semakin aku memberontak, pelukannya semakin dia eratkan.

"Maafkan aku, Mitsunari. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Kamu menakutkan! Aku takut!"

"A-apa?"

Ieyasu yang terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari diriku, pelukannya dia lepaskan dan menatapku penuh kebingungan.

"Aku takut padamu, Ieyasu! Kamu tidak seperti ' Tokugawa Ieyasu ' aku kenal! Kamu seperti orang lain! Atau jangan-jangan orang yang kini di hadapanku bukan Ieyasu, tetapi orang lain yang menyamar menjadi Ieyasu?! Tunjukan identitasmu sekarang!"

"Mi-mitsunari, mengapa kamu berkata seperti itu? Ini aku, Tokugawa Ieyasu."

"Tidak! Tokugawa Ieyasu yang aku kenal tidak seperti ini! Ieyasu tidak mempunyai tatapan yang menyeramkan seperti dirimu! Tatapanmu sungguh menakutkan! Siapa kamu sebenarnya?!"

Ieyasu terdiam dan tertunduk sejenak. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang dia ucapkan untuk membantah seluruh ucapanku.

"Jadi benar, kamu bukan Tokugawa Ieyasu? Jujurlah!"

"Mitsunari…" Ieyasu duduk di salah satu bangku dan menatapku dengan memelas. "Maukah kamu menjelaskan pernyataanmu itu? Sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu."

Aku menggeram kesal di tengah isak tangis yang tertahan. "Sudah aku katakan bahwa aku takut dengan tatapanmu! Tatapanmu bukan seorang ' Tokugawa Ieyasu '! Kamu orang lain!"

"...seperti apakah sosok ' Tokugawa Ieyasu ' yang kamu kenal, Mitsunari?"

Kedua tanganku di kepalkan dengan erat sebagai pelampiasan dalam menahan amarah. "Tatapan sabar, penuh kasih dan perhatian. Bukan penuh nawa nafsu dan kebencian."

Ieyasu menundukkan kepalanya lagi sehingga raut wajahnya tidak terlihat olehku. "Apakah aku terlihat demikian, Mitsunari?"

"Apakah aku sering bermain-main dengan perkataanku, Ieyasu?!"

Ieyasu menarik tanganku sehingga aku berdiri dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya dia lingkarkan pada pinggangku dan kepalanya dia sandarkan pada perutku. Seperti anak kecil yang baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruk.

"Sungguh maafkan aku, Mitsunari. Tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa diriku dapat terlihat seperti itu. Apa yang aku lakukan hanya ingin menunjukan rasa perhatian serta melindungimu saja, Mitsunari. Tidak lebih."

"Melindungiku? Apa maksudmu, Ieyasu?"

Ieyasu menceritakan salah satu mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini dia dapatkan. Dalam mimpi tersebut, ada seseorang yang ingin mencelakai serta mengambilku dari Ieyasu. Mimpi yang terus terulang membuat seorang Tokugawa Ieyasu menjadi takut dan paranoit. Merasa takut bahwa mimpi tersebut akan terjadi, sikap Ieyasu menjadi dingin dan penuh curiga. Tatapan mata yang penuh ketakutan dan khawatir, membuat dirinya ingin mengunciku dalam sangkar. Melarangku untuk bertemu dengan siapapun terkecuali sudah mendapatkan izin dari dirinya.

Namun semua itu ' _Tidak akan Pernah Terjadi!_ '

"...oleh karena itu, aku ingin memiliki dirimu seutuhnya, Mitsunari. Ikatan antara kita yang sudah berjalan sangat lama, aku tidak ingin terlepas oleh gangguan apapun. Oleh karena itu kemarin aku… jadi me-"

Mendengar penjelasannya, cukup membuatku ingin tertawa serta memukul kepalanya keras-keras. "Kamu memang bodoh, Ieyasu…"

Ieyasu mengangkat wajahnya dan kedua tanganku di kedua pipi putihnya. "Kamu tahu, semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terjadi, Ieyasu! Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan mengambilku dari dirimu. Tidak mungkin aku membuka diri, terkecuali dengan orang-orang yang sudah aku kenal. Bagiku mereka hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih!"

"Mitsunari…"

"...dan cukup kamu tahu, hanya 1 orang yang dapat mengambilku dari sisimu…" Ieyasu terbelak dan terlihat khawatir. Geram dengan wajah bodohnya, kulayangkan sebuah pukulan di atas kepalanya. "Tentu saja, hanya Hideyoshi-sama di posisi pertama! Seperti dirimu yang memiliki Tadakatsu ataupun Chousokabe!"

"Tadakatsu dan Chousokabe hanya sekedar teman, Mitsunari."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakon? Apakah kamu membencinya?," tanyaku dengan nada sedikit menantang.

Ieyasu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak membencinya… hanya…"

"...hanya?"

Kedua tangan Ieyasu kini meraih kedua tanganku, dan ditempelkan pada wajah dinginnya. "...terkadang aku merasa iri dengan kedekatan kalian. Hubungan kalian yang begitu erat membuatku iri…"

"Kami hanya teman dalam osis serta teman se-asrama, Ieyasu!"

"Apa lebih baik aku ikut tinggal di asrama Gakuen Basara?," celetuk Ieyasu dan langsung di sambut dengan sebuah pukulan pelan di atas kepalanya.

Suasana yang sebelumnya menegangkan terasa dingin, kini terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Kedua mata kami saling bertatapan dan senyuman terukir di wajah kami berdua.

Ieyasu memelukku dan membiarkan kepalaku bersandar pada bahunya. "Jadi, Mitsunari. Aku kembali dengan pertanyaanku… Kamu masih menerima lamaranku, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Apa masih perlu dipertanyakan, Ieyasu?"

Kami berdua tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Air hujan turun dengan deras dan udara dingin mulai menembus pakaian kami, namun kehangatan diantara kami membuat rasa dingin tidak sampai menembus kulit. Kedua tangan kami saling bertautan dan menatap langit yang semakin cerah.

Ieyasu bersandar pada bahuku dan berkata, "...Mitsunari, jika kemarin kamu memang menolak, lalu bagaimana dengan hari ini?"

Tanpa hitungan detik, pukulan kembali melayang di atas kepalanya. "Kamu ingin aku menarik kata-kataku, Ieyasu?!"

"Ti-tidak - tidak," Ieyasu bangun dan menggerakkan tanganya sebagai tanda bahwa dia berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. "Oh ya, Mitsunari. Berhentilah memukulku! Jika tidak, aku akan benar-benar lupa ingatan karena pukulanmu itu."

"Kalau begitu, kamu jangan bertindak macam-macam, Ieyasu!"

"Hahahaha…"

Setelah langit kembali cerah dengan curah hujan yang cukup kecil, kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke gedung asrama dengan melewati gedung kantin. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju asrama, Ieyasu berdiri di sisi kananku dengan tangan kami yang saling bergandengan. Ketika hendak membuka pintu utama asrama yang di bagian tengannya terdapat sebuah kaca, sesaat pikiranku mulai bertanya..

' _Walau tidak terlihat dengan jelas… ternyata kamu itu lebih pendek dariku, Ieyasu..? '_

 **\- END -**

 **A/N : Thanks buat waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini X3**


End file.
